When I meet you
by Aza Kim
Summary: Chanyeol adalah seorang mahasiswa perguruan tinggi musik bergenre pop. sedangkan Baekhyun adalah siswa sekolah menengah kejuruan musik klasik. apa jadinya jika mereka bertemu? dan mengenal satu sama lain? Chanyeol si pria tinggi dan tampan dengan Baekhyun namja polos dan manis. [ChanBaek/ chapter/ Yaoi / BL]
1. Chapter 1

Baekhyun menghela nafas berat. Ia sedang menunggu bus di halte, tapi setiap bus yang datang selalu penuh dan sesak. Tumben sekali hari ini sangat ramai penumpang. Huh, kalau saja tidak hujan Ia sudah berlari ke gedung konsernya dari tadi!

Baginya konser itu sangat berarti baginya. Ia hanya bisa mengikuti konser itu satu kali dalam sebulan. Setelah audisi, tentunya.

Itu adalah konser yang diselenggarakan khusus untuk musik klasik. Siapa saja bisa tampil dalam konser itu setelah mengikuti audisi. Beberapa orang yang terpilih akan tampil dikonser itu. Termasuk Baekhyun. Ia memang sudah pintar bermain piano sejak kecil. Jadi tidak heran jika ia tidak pernah tidak terpilih saat mengikuti audisi. Ia selalu tampil setiap konser itu diselenggarakan.

Bukannya reda, hujan malah semakin deras. Baekhyun menghentak-hentakkan kakinya, hatinya resah gelisah. Ia memutuskan untuk duduk dibangku halte itu. Konsernya akan dimulai lima menit lagi, tidak mungkin jka ia sampai kesana secepat itu. Apalagi dengan keadaan seperti ini. Pandangannya mulai kabur karena matanya yang berkaca-kaca. Omo! Apa dia menangis?

.

Chanyeol memandangi seorang namja yang duduk disampingnya. Ia bisa melihat namja itu mengusap pipinya dengan kasar. Sesekali ia melihat jam tangannnya dan kemudian mengusap pipinya lagi. Ada apa dengannya? Gumamnya.

Semakin diperhatikan, sepertinya namja yang duduk disampingnya itu sedang menangis. Chanyeol mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sakunya.

"Mungkin kau butuh ini" Ucap Chanyeol sambil menyodorkan sapu tangannya pada namja itu.

"Terimakasih" namja itu menerima sapu tangan itu dan mengusap air matanya.

"jika aku boleh tahu, kenapa kau menangis?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Kau tidak boleh tau hiks" jawab namja itu sesegukan.

"wae?" pertanyaan Chanyeol itu membuat namja disampingnya itu mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menatap Chanyeol. Chanyeol jadi salah tingkah ditatap seperti itu.

"a-aku tidak memaksa kok, kalau tidak mau memberitahu juga tidak apa-apa" ucap Chanyeol sambil tersenyum yang terlihat dipaksakan.

"HUAAAA" Chanyeol membulatkan matanya ketika tangisan namja disampingnya itu meledak. Seketika itu juga ia jadi korban tatapan aneh dari orang-orang disekitarnya. Aigoo... apa yang harus kulakukan? Ia tidak mau dikira yang tidak-tidak oleh orang-orang itu.

"bukan aku, bukan aku yang melakukannya, jangan salah paham dulu" Ucap Chanyeol pada orang-orang itu.

Chanyeol semakin gusar mencari-cari akal untuk menenangkan namja disampingnya itu. Sementara namja itu masih tidak mau berhenti menangis.

Akhirnya Chanyeol memutuskan untuk mengabaikannya. Tapi ia kembali menoleh ketika lengannya terasa ditarik-tarik.

"LAKUKAN SESUATU UNTUKKU JEBALL...hiks hiks" namja itu memohon pada Chanyeol dengan raut wajah yang minta dikasihani (?)

"Katakan dulu apa masalahnya" kata Chanyeol.

"A-aku ingin makan es krim" Jawab namja itu. Chanyeol hanya mengerutkan keningnya. Apa hanya karena es krim ia sampai menangis seperti itu? pikir Chanyeol.

"Belikan aku es krim" pinta namja itu.

"Tapi ini hujan, kalau makan es krim nanti akan sangat dingin" Kata Chanyeol.

.

Bodoh! Aku bodoh sekali! Kenapa aku malah mengatakan aku ingin es krim. Padahal jelas sekali yang aku inginkan hanyalah datang ke konser itu. Rutuk Baekhyun pada dirinya sendiri.

Tapi percuma saja jika ia datang kekonser itu sekarang, sudah terlambat. Lagipula, untuk sekarang ini, makan es krim adalah pilihan yang terbaik. Baekhyun adalah seorang maniak es krim. Tiada hari tanpa es krim, baginya. Apalagi saat sedih, ia pasti akan beli es krim untuk menenangkan hatinya.

"Aku tidak peduli" ucap Baekhyun. "Aku tidak pernah merasa kedinginan saat makan es krim"

Chanyeol hanya menanggapi jawaban Baekhyun dengan tatapan (-_-)

"Ayolah.. belikan aku es krim" pinta Baekhyun lagi.

"Sekarang?" tanya Chanyeol. Ia melihat hujan masih sangat deras.

Chanyeol mendengus sebal. Ia sama sekali tidak mengenal namja disampingnya itu, tapi namja itu terus merengek minta dibelikan es krim. Kalau saja namja itu adalah namjachingu nya, ia akan dengan senang hati membelikan es krim padanya. Tapi, dia itu siapa?!

.

Mata Baekhyun berbinar-binar saat melihat menu es krim di toko es krim yang mereka datangi. Chanyeol menatap aneh pada namja yang tidak ia kenal itu. Namja itu terus memaksanya untuk membelikannya es krim dalam waktu itu juga. Dan akhirnya mereka harus menerobos hujan yang deras demi ke toko es krim. Sesampainya di toko es krim itu mereka sudah basah kuyup, tapi namja itu sama sekali tidak peduli.

Ck, merepotkan sekali. Pikir Chanyeol.

"Strawberry Mint" Ucap Baekhyun menyebutkan pesanan es krim nya. Lalu ia beralih menatap Chanyeol.

"Hey" Baekhyun menyikut lengan Chanyeol. "Kenapa kau diam saja, cepat pesan"

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun malas. Tapi akhirnya ia memesan es krim juga.

"Capuchino" Chanyeol menyebutkan pesananya.

"Ayo kita menunggu disana. Aku sudah tidak sabar" Baekhyun menunjuk salah satu tempat duduk dan menarik lengan Chanyeol menuju kesana.

Chanyeol duduk dihadapan Baekhyun. Mereka sama-sama diam. Bergelut dengan pikirannya masing-masing. Baekhyun terus mengetuk-ngetuk jarinya diatas meja tidak sabaran menunggu es krimnya. Sedangkan Chanyeol, ia terus memperhatikan setiap gerak-gerik Baekhyun sambil menopang dagunya di meja.

"heh anak kecil" Panggil Chanyeol. Baekhyun yang mendengarnya langsung menatap ke sekelilingnya.

"Kau bicara pada siapa? Tidak ada anak kecil disini" Ucap Baekhyun dengan polosnya.

"Padamu, bodoh" Chanyeol menjitak kepala Baekhyun. Dan langsung mendapat tatapan maut dari namja manis itu.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Byun Baekhyun" Jawab Baekhyun malas.

"Kau sekolah dimana?" tanya Chanyeol lagi. Baekhyun hanya memutar bola matanya malas. Tapi wajahnya berubah sumringah ketika melihat pesanan es krimnya datang.

"Waah.. terimakasih" Ucap Baekhyun pada pelayan yang mengantar es krimnya itu.

'huh, kacang' Gumam Chanyeol karena pertanyaannya tadi tidak dijawab oleh Baekhyun.

.

Chanyeol sedikit terkekeh saat melihat cara Baekhyun memakan es krimnya. Baekhyun bahkan tidak sadar ada sedikit es krim yang menempel di sudut bibirnya. Ia terus menikmati es krimnya dengan lahap.

"Hey" Panggil Chanyeol. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan 'apa?'

"itu..." ucap Chanyeol sambil menunjuk ke arah bibir Baekhyun. Tapi Baekhyun malah mengerutkan keningnya tidak mengerti apa yang Chanyeol maksud.

"ada es krim disudut bibirmu" ucap Chanyeol. Baekhyun menjilat sudut bibirnya yang terkena es krim.

Kyaaa! Menggemaskan sekali. Pikir Chanyeol dalam hatinya. Rasanya ingin sekali mencium bibirnya yang merah dan basah itu.

"hhh, kenapa disini mendadak panas ya?" Gumam Chanyeol. Ia pun memakan es krim capuchinonya sambil sesekali melirik Baekhyun.

.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol baru saja keluar dari toko es krim itu setelah menghabiskan es krim mereka.

"Sepertinya hujan sudah reda" Gumam Baekhyun sambil menengadahkan telapak tangannya.

"mm" Chanyeol mengangguk-angguk. "setelah ini kau mau kemana?" tanyanya kemudian.

Baekhyun menghela nafas. "Aku juga tidak tahu"

"bagaimana bisa?"

"Aku tidak punya tujuan" Baekhyun berjalan mendahului Chanyeol. Chanyeol segera menyusul dan menyamakan langkahnya dengan Baekhyun. Mereka berjalan tanpa tujuan. Baekhyun menundukkan kapalanya dengan wajah murung, ia tidak sadar bahwa dari tadi seorang Park Chanyeol terus saja memperhatikannya. Mereka terlalu sibuk dengan pikirnnya masing-masing sehingga terjadilah keheningan yang cukup lama diantara mereka.

"sebenarnya..." Baekhyun akhirnya mengeluarkan suara, tapi ia masih menundukkan kepalanya.

"Hari ini aku ada konser, tapi aku sudah terlambat" Baekhyun menghela nafas berat.

"aku menunggu bus di halte, tapi bus yang datang selalu ramai jadi aku tidak mau naik. Aku bisa saja berlari kesana jika tidak hujan deras tadi" Baekhyun menendang sebuah kerikil yang ada didepannya. Ia mendengus sebal.

"Kenapa tidak berlari saja?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Sudah kubilang, aku bisa saja berlari kesana jika tadi tidak hujan" Jawab Baekhyun sedikit kesal.

Chanyeol hanya menjawab dengan "Oh" saja. Tapi tiba-tiba ia teringat sesuatu.

"Lalu, kenapa tadi kau mengajakku berlari hujan-hujanan saat ke toko es krim?!" tanyanya. Wajahnya lebih terlihat seperti ia sedang menuduh.

Baekhyun baru saja akan membuka mulutnya untuk menjawab, tapi ternyata Chanyeol masih melanjutkan pertanyaannya yang lebih mirip seperti tuduhan itu.

"Kenapa kau tidak hujan-hujanan saja ketempat konsermu itu" lanjut Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak akan diperbolehkan masuk jika basah kuyup seperti itu, aku pasti akan diusir oleh penjaga yang super galak itu" Jawab Baekhyun. Ia mem-poutkan bibirnya.

Lagi-lagi Chanyeol hanya menjawab dengan "Oh" saja.

Mereka kembali terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Setelah kemudian Baekhyun mengeluarkan suaranya (lagi).

"ngomong-ngomong, bukannya tadi kau sedang menunggu dihalte juga sebelum aku memintamu untuk mengantarku ke toko es krim?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"benar, aku sedang akan kerumah temanku tadi, memangnya kenapa?"

"Anio, apa tidak apa-apa jika kau tidak jadi kerumah temanmu itu?"

"Gwaenchana, lagipula aku tidak janjian dengannya, aku hanya sedang bosan saja dirumah" Chaneyol tersenyum tampan (?). Baekhyun terdiam sejenak. Sebenarnya ia sedikit terpesona dengan senyum Chanyeol yang barusan itu.

Mereka kembali berjalan tanpa suara. Hingga mereka sampai ke halte tempat mereka bertemu tadi.

"Kurasa aku akan pulang saja" Ucap Baekhyun seraya duduk di bangku halte itu. Chanyeol pun ikut duduk juga.

"Anak kecil memang harus segera pulang, nanti orang tuamu mencari kkkk" Ejek Chanyeol sambil terkekeh.

"Ya! aku bukan anak kecil!" Baekhyun mulai mengeluarkan tatapan mautnya. "Dan satu lagi, aku tidak tinggal dengan orang tuaku"

Chanyeol sedikit terkejut dengan ucapan Baekhyun yang terakhir. Ia baru saja akan menanyakan sesuatu, tapi...

"Bus ku sudah datang!" Baekhyun segera berdiri dan menunggu bus itu berada tepat didepannya.

Baekhyun baru saja melangkahkan kedua kakinya kedalam bus, tapi ia berhenti dan membalikkan badan.

"Senang bertemu denganmu, dan terima kasih atas semuanya" Ucap Baekhyun pada Chanyeol yang sedang memperhatikannya. Chanyeol baru saja akan menjawab tapi pintu bus sudah tertutup otomatis.

"sama-sama" Ucap Chanyeol lirih. Ia bisa melihat Baekhyun yang sedang duduk didalam bus dan menoleh kearahnya sambil melambaikan tangan. Chanyeol pun membalas lambaian tangannya sambil tersenyum sampai bus itu berjalan dan menghilang dari pandangannya.

.

.

_Baby I'm sorry neowa isseodo nan lonely_

_Saranghagin naega bujokhanga bwa_

_Ireon motnan nal yongseohae_

Baekhyun mengerjakan PR nya sambil menyendandungkan sebuah lagu yang entah kenapa ingin sekali ia nyanyikan sekarang ini.

_I'm sorry ige neowa naui story_

_Sarangiran naegen gwabunhanga bwa_

_Ne gyeote isseodo _

_Baby I'm so lonely lonely lonely lonely lonely_

_Baby I'm so-_

Belum selesai bernyanyi, seseorang tiba-tiba muncul di pikirannya. Seseorang yang baru saja ia temui tadi sore. Sekarang ia malah jadi memikirkan namja tinggi itu. Senyuman namja itu yang membuatnya sedikit errr terpesona tadi masih terekam dengan jelas di otaknya.

"Tampan" Gumam Baekhyun tanpa sadar.

MWO?! Apa Baekhyun secepat itu menyukai seseorang yang bahkan baru sekali bertemu dengannya?

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya dan menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangannya. Ia baru sadar dengan apa yang ia katakan barusan.

"Aniya aniya, aku tidak menyukainya. Dia tidak tampan! Dia tidak tampan dan aku tidak menyukainya! sungguh!" Baekhyun cepat-cepat menyangkal perkataannya yang tadi. Ia berteriak-teriak tidak jelas entah pada siapa. Padahal tidak ada siapa-siapa disana selain dirinya sendiri. Pabo!

"Dia hanya...mempesona" Ucap Baekhyun keceplosan lagi.

"Kyaaa! Bukan itu maksudku!" Baekhyun mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi. Ia tidak bisa berbohong dengan perasaannya sendiri.

"huh... arraseo arraseo, sepertinya aku menyukainya" Baekhyun menundukkan wajahnya lemas. Ia sudah lelah berteriak-teriak tidak jelas demi menyangkal perkataannya tadi, dan akhirnya, Dia mengakui perasaannya yang sebenarnya. Dia benar-benar orang yang sangat jujur. *Hahaha

"Mungkin inikah yang dinamakan karma? aku selalu berpikir bahwa cinta pada pandangan pertama itu adalah omong kosong. yang benar saja, masa iya seseorang bisa mencintai seseorang yang baru saja ia lihat? Tapi sekarang, aku justru mengalaminya sendiri, pabo!" Baekhyun mengetuk kepalanya sendiri dengan pensil yang digenggamnya.

"Pria tadi itu... siapa namanya ya?" Baekhyun menatap langit-langit kamarnya sambil berpikir. "hhhh, kenapa tadi tidak menanyakan namanya?!" Baekhyun mengacak-acak rambutnya lagi. Mungkin ia lelah (?).

.

Chanyeol memetik gitarnya sambil menyanyikan lagu yang sedang ia sukai belakangan ini.

Entah kenapa, belakangan ini ia sedang suka dengan lagu-lagu balad. Padahal biasanya ia selalu mendengarkan lagu yang bergenre pop atau bahkan rock.

_Baby I'm so lonely lonely lonely lonely lonely~_

Chanyeol sangat menghayati lagu yang sedang ia nyanyikan itu dengan penuh perasaan. Ia menatap langit-langit kamarnya.

Tapi tiba-tiba, otaknya memutar kejadian sore tadi. Pertemuannya dengan Baekhyun tadi ternyata masih tersimpan di memorinya.

Ia terkekeh saat mengingat cara Baekhyun memakan es krim dan menjilat bibirnya tadi.

"cantik" gumam Chanyeol. Hatinya pun berdebar-debar , sudah lama ia tidak merasakan hal seperti ini. Ia tidak tahu ia sedang jatuh cinta atau apa, tapi yang pasti hatinya sangat berdebar-debar saat ini. Ingin sekali ia bertemu dengan namja cantik itu lagi untuk memastikan perasaan yang sebenarnya.

**To Be Continue ^^~**

**Plese RCL, don't be silent reader. Ok?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

.

.

_Satu bulan kemudian-_

Chanyeol mengendarai motor nya dengan kecepatan penuh. Ia terlalu bersemangat karena motor kesayangannya itu telah selesai diperbaiki. Jadi sekarang, kemana pun ia pergi, ia tidak perlu lagi menunggu lama di halte untuk naik bus.

Pagi ini kota seoul masih sangat tenang. Jalan raya belum terlalu ramai dengan orang-orang yang akan berangkat kerja atau ke sekolah. Sengaja, Chanyeol berangkat pagi-pagi sekali khusus untuk hari ini.

Tapi mengingat jam kuliah nya baru akan dimulai jam delapan nanti, Chanyeol memutuskan untuk mampir ke tempat teman dekatnya dulu. Oh Sehun.

.

Chanyeol sudah sampai di basement apartemen Sehun. Ia akan memarkir motornya terlebih dahulu.

Namun tiba-tiba seseorang yang sedang berlari muncul tepat didepannya. Refleks Chanyeol pun menginjak rem nya. Tapi terlambat, sepertinya Chanyeol sudah menabrak orang itu. Ia membulatkan matanya ketika melihat orang itu sudah jatuh tersungkur.

Ia segera turun dari motornya dan menghampiri orang itu.

"Kau baik-baik saja kan?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil berjongkok. Ia harus memiringkan kepalanya untuk melihat wajah orang yang ia tabrak itu, karena orang itu menundukkan kepalanya. Tapi Chanyeol masih belum bisa melihat wajahnya dengan jelas.

"Aish! baik-baik saja apanya? Lihat, kakiku terki-" Orang itu menghentikan ucapannya ketika ia mendongakkan kepalanya sehingga mata mereka pun bertemu.

Seketika itu juga orang itu membulatkan matanya. Sama seperti Chanyeol, ia pun membulatkan matanya juga. Mereka sama-sama terkejut dengan apa yang sedang mereka lihat sekarang ini.

"K-kau?" / "Baekhyun?!"

.

_Baekhyun POV._

Apa aku sedang bermimpi?!

Jika benar ini mimpi, aku tidak akan mau bangun dari tidurku. Aku tidak menyangka bisa bertemu seorang pangeran tampan dan aku tidak rela jika dia menghilang saat aku terbangun.

Tapi sekarang aku sangat senang, karena faktanya ini bukanlah mimpi. Aku bertemu dengan pangeran tampan di dunia nyata! *kyaaaa *author ikut nge-fly xD

Bukankah dia namja yang ku temui di halte itu?

Tapi itu kan sudah satu bulan yang lalu. Dan dia masih mengingatku, bahkan dia masih ingat namaku. Apa dia selalu memikirkanku?

Ah, tidak tidak. Aku tidak mau terlalu percaya diri dulu. Bisa jadi... dia mengingatku karena ingin balas dendam atas perbuatanku sebulan lalu. Aku memaksanya untuk mengantarku ke toko es krim sampai hujan-hujanan. Ingat?

_Baekhyun POV end_

.

_Author POV._

Chanyeol berjongkok membelakangi Baekhyun.

"Ayo naik" ucap Chanyeol sambil menepuk pundaknya. Ia memerintahkan Baekhyun untuk naik ke punggungnya.

Tapi yang diperintah malah diam saja. Merasa diabaikan Chanyeol pun menenegok kebelakang. Ekspresinya langsung berubah menjadi (-_-) saat melihat Baekhyun yang malah melamun.

"Hey, cepat naik! Kalau tidak aku akan menciummu" Ancam Chanyeol dengan suara yang lebih keras.

'_Pangeran tampan itu bilang dia akan menciumku' _gumam Baekhyun dalam hatinya. Sepertinya ia masih terhanyut dalam khayalannya.

"APA?!"

Chanyeol tersentak kaget ketika Baekhyun berteriak tiba-tiba. Apa sih yang dia pikirkan?

Ternyata Baekhyun sudah sadar dari khayalan tentang pangeran tampan menatap Chanyeol tajam.

"Apa?" tanya Chanyeol. Ia risih ditatap seperti itu. "sudahlah, ayo cepat naik, aku akan mengantarmu ke kamar"

"Apa yang mau kau lakukan?!" Baekhyun membulatkan matanya. Ia menyilangkan kedua tangannya didepan dadanya.

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya malas.

"Jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak, aku tidak akan melakukan apapun padamu. Ayo cepat naik, sudah berapa kali aku menyuruhmu naik tapi kau tidak naik-naik. Aku sudah pegal berjongkok terus daritadi" Ucap Chanyeol.

Baekhyun pun akhirnya melingkarkan tangannya dileher Chanyeol sambil menatap Chanyeol was-was.

"Dimana kamarmu?" Tanya Chanyeol. Ia berjalan sambil menggendong Baekhyun dipunggungnya.

"Lantai tiga no. 203" jawab Baekhyun. Chanyeol berjalan menuju lift untuk naik ke lantai tiga.

"oh? Apa ini? Lift rusak?" Chanyeol membaca secarik kertas yang tertempel didepan pintu lft.

"Kau harus gunakan tangga"

"A-APA?"

.

Chanyeol mendengus kesal. Ia terpaksa harus menggunakan tangga untuk naik ke lantai tiga. Kalau saja dia tidak sambil menggendong Baekhyun di punggungnya mungkin tidak akan selelah ini. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, Ia tidak akan lari dari tanggung jawab.

"Se-ma-ngat! Se-ma-ngat!" Teriak Baekhyun yang terus memberi semangat untuk Chanyeol.

"Kau bisa diam tidak?" Ucap Chanyeol sewot.

"Aku sedang memberimu semangat, supaya kau tidak lelah" Jawab Baekhyun dengan gaya cerianya.

"omong kosong, itu sama sekali tidak membantu. Jadi diamlah"

"ck, ya sudah" Baekhyun mempoutkan mulutnya. Ia merasa usahanya sama sekali tidak di hargai.

"hhhh, kupingku seperti terbakar rasanya"

"SE-MA-NGAT!"

"YA!

.

Chanyeol menghempaskan tubuhnya disofa milik Baekhyun setelah ia menurunkan Baekhyun dari punggungnya.

"Aku ambilkan minum dulu, kau pasti sangat lelah" Ucap Baekhyun. Ia pun berjalan menuju lemari es nya untuk mengambil minuman.

_'Apa ini? Kenapa perasaan ini muncul lagi'_ Gumam Chanyeol. Ia merasakan dada nya terasa bergetar.

_'mungkin ini terjadi karena aku kelelahan. Benar, ini pasti hanya karena lelah, bukan karena perasaanku padanya'_

"Kenapa kau melamun? Ini minumnya sudah ku ambilkan" Baekhyun menaruh gelas berisi air putih dingin dimeja yang berada tepat didepan sofa yang Chanyeol duduki.

"Gomawo" Ucap Chanyeol sambil tersenyum tipis. Ia pun mulai meminum air itu.

"A-aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu" Ucap Baekhyun.

_'Apa yang ingin dia katakan? Apa dia... akan menyatakan perasaannya padaku? Tapi ini terlalu cepat' _pikir Chanyeol masih sambil meminum airnya.

"Tapi Kau jangan marah ya?" Ucap Baekhyun lagi. Sepertinya kali ini dugaan Chanyeol benar.

"Sebenarnya..."

_'sebenarnya apa? Cepat katakan!' _teriak Chanyeol didalam hatinya yang sudah berdetak kencang daritadi.

"Sebenarnya...kakiku tidak sakit"

Ohok!

Tiba-tiba saja Chanyeol merasa seperti ada tomat yang masuk kedalam tenggorokkannya. Apa yang ia dengar ternyata jauh dari apa yang ia harapkan. Ia kira Baekhyun memiliki perasaan yang sama sepertinya dan akan menyatakan perasaannya itu sekarang juga. Tapi ternyata bukan itu yang Baekhyun katakan. Atau Chanyeol yang terlalu berharap?

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"maksudku, tadi itu sebenarnya aku bisa jalan sendiri kekamarku, karena kakiku tidak begitu sakit. Hanya terkilir dan sudah hilang rasa sakitnya. Tapi kau terus memaksaku untuk naik kepunggungmu kkkkk" Jelas Baekhyun sambil terkekeh.

"A-apa? Jadi tadi itu kau bisa jalan sendiri?" Tanya Chanyeol tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar. Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Aish! Kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi!" Ucap Chanyeol sewot.

"hehe, mianhae" Ucap Baekhyun sambil tertawa kecil.

"Kau harus tanggung jawab!" Ucap Chanyeol.

"Apa? Tanggung jawab apanya?" Tanya Baekhyun tidak terima.

"Karena kau sudah berbohong!"

"Aku tidak mau"

"Kau harus mau!"

"pokoknya aku tidak mau,Titik!"

"pokoknya kau harus mau titik!"

"Tidak bisa!"

"Tentu saja bisa!"

"Tunggu dulu, jika dipikir-pikir bukankah kau yang seharusnya bertanggung jawab?" tiba-tiba saja Baekhyun menemukan sebuah ide cemerlang. Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya.

"Tadi itu aku sedang terburu-buru berangkat ke sekolah sebelum haltenya penuh, tapi karena kau, aku jadi tidak berangkat kesekolah" jelas Baekhyun.

"Lalu apa masalahnya?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Ya kau harus tanggung jawab" jawab Baekhyun.

"Apa? Bagaimana bisa?" Tanya Chanyeol yang tidak terima.

"Tentu saja bisa, kalau aku tidak sekolah aku bisa bodoh. Dan jika aku bodoh itu artinya kau telah mematikan pendidikan di korea, arra?" jelas Baekhyun.

"ck, omonganmu itu sama sekali tidak masuk akal" tukas Chanyeol sambil tersenyum sinis.

"Jadi kau tidak mau?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"jika aku tidak mau, memangnya kau mau apa?"

"Kau benar-benar tidak mauu?" Baekhyun mulai mendekatkan wajahnya pada Chanyeol sambil tersenyum lebar.

"T-ti-tidak mau" jawab Chanyeol gelagapan. Wajah Baekhyun begitu dekat dengan wajahnya sehingga membuat keningnya berkeringat.

"Aku akan melaporkanmu ke PO-LI-Si!" Ucap Baekhyun dengan penekanan pada kata polisi. Wajahnya yang tadinya tersenyum lebar seketika berubah menjadi menyeramkan. Seperti ia akan menerkam Chanyeol.

"TIDAK!"

_GUBRAKK!_

.

.

Chanyeol bangun dari pingsannya setelah lima detik (?)

"Jadi kau mau tanggung jawab tidak?" Ucap Baekhyun sambil melipat kedua lengannya didepan dada.

Chanyeol hampir saja mau pingsan untuk kedua kalinya jika saja Baekhyun tidak menahan tubuhnya.

"Kau ini, apa pingsan adalah hobimu?" kesal Baekhyun.

"Jadi...aku harus tanggung jawab seperti apa?" Tanya Chanyeol lemas.

"Jadi akhirnya kau mau juga ya? hahahaha" Baekhyun tertawa puas. Tapi tertawa nya itu menyeramkan sekali. *hiiiiiiii

"Jadi yang harus kau lakukan adalah... kau harus mengantarku dan menjemputku sekolah selama seminggu. Setuju?" jelas Baekhyun.

"Jadi hanya itu?" Tanya Chanyeol yang energinya sudah kembali lagi.

Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Kalau itu saja sih gampang!" seru Chanyeol.

"eiitss, tapi kau harus sampai disini jam 6 pagi, arraseo?" Ucap Baekhyun yang dibalas anggukan mantap dari Chanyeol.

.

.

**To be Continue ^^~**

**Annyeong readersnim! Akhirnya setelah sekian lama, author nge-post juga nih chapter 2 nya :D**

**Jelek ya? mohon dimaklumi aja deh soalnya author masih baru disini ^^**

**Semoga next chapter bisa lebih bagus lagi dan keep reading yaa! ^0^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

.

.

Baekhyun sudah rapi dengan seragam sekolahnya. Ia pun berjalan ke lantai bawah apartemennya untuk menunggu Chanyeol. Sesuai perjanjian, Chanyeol akan mengantar dan menjemput Baekhyun sekolah selama satu minggu.

Baekhyun berdiri diluar apartemennya menunggu Chanyeol yang belum datang. Padahal Sekarang sudah jam 6 pagi, tapi Chanyeol belum datang juga. Menurut perjanjian chanyeol harus sampai disini jam 6 pagi.

Tiba-tiba saja, Baekhyun jadi memikirkan bagaimana rasanya di boncengi motor oleh Chanyeol. Nanti Chanyeol akan fokus mengendarai motornya sementara ia akan melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Chanyeol. awww so sweet .

Sebenarnya ia sengaja melakukan itu. Ia sengaja menyuruh Chanyeol mengantar jemputnya hanya karena ia ingin bertemu Chanyeol setiap hari. Ketika Chanyeol datang untuk mengantarnya di pagi hari, ia pasti akan bersemangat untuk kesekolah. Kemudian saat pulang sekolah, biasanya ia merasa lelah karena kegiatan sekolah yang padat. Tapi, kalau Chanyeol yang menjemputnya pasti rasa lelah itu akan segera hilang.

.

.

_Krrriiiiiiiiiinggg!_

Chanyeol melempar jam bekernya yang terus berbunyi itu kelantai. Ia melekatkan selimutnya lagi dan berniat untuk melanjutkan mimpinya yang sempat terganggu dengan suara jam beker yang berisik itu.

Baru beberapa detik ia tidur, tiba-tiba ia teringat sesuatu.

'_Baekhyun?!_'

Chanyeol melompat dari tempat tidurnya dan segera melesat ke kamar mandi. Ia baru ingat kalau hari ini ia harus mengantar Baekhyun kesekolah.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, Chanyeol pun sudah siap dengan pakaian nya dan ia pun segera melesat ke apartemen Baekhyun dengat motor kesayangannya itu.

.

.

_Ciiiittt...!_

Chanyeol baru saja tiba didepan apartement Baekhyun. Dilihatnya Baekhyun yang sedang berdiri sambil tersenyum.

"Aku terlambat ya?" tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengangguk pelan.

"uhm, mianhae... besok aku akan datang lebih pagi lagi" Ucap Chanyeol merasa bersalah.

"Tidak apa-apa" Ucap Baekhyun masih sambil tersenyum.

"ini pakai helm mu" ucap Chanyeol sambil memakaikan helm ke kepala Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mulai melangkahkan kakinya menaikki motor Chanyeol. Tentu saja ia duduk dibelakang Chanyeol.

"pegangan yang erat ya" Ucap Chanyeol. Ia pun menarik tangan Baekhyun untuk melingkar di pinggangnya. Jujur saja, Baekhyun merasa hatinya akan meledak sekarang ini. Baekhyun pun langsung memeluk pinggang Chanyeol dengan sangat erat.

"Baekhyun-ah, bisa kau longgarkan sedikit peganganmu? Aku tidak bisa bernafas" Ucap Chanyeol.

"oh? Arraseo" Baekhyun pun melonggarkan pegangannya di pinggang Chanyeol.

.

"Sudah sampai" Ucap Chanyeol.

Baekhyun pun turun dari motor Chanyeol. Ia melepas helmnya dan memberikannya pada Chanyeol.

"Kau sudah terlambat ya?" Ucap Chanyeol. Melihat gerbang sekolah Baekhyun yang sudah tertutup, sepertinya Baekhyun terlambat.

"Iya, tapi tidak apa-apa. Nanti aku akan merayu satpam itu agar dibukakan gerbangnya" Ucap Baekhyun sambil tersenyum.

"Kau akan merayunya?" Tanya Chanyeol setengah terkejut.

"Aish! Bukan merayu seperti yang kau bayangkan" balas Baekhyun sewot. Chanyeol hanya menaggapinya dengan tertawa.

"Ya sudah aku masuk dulu ne? Paipai" Baekhyun melambaikan tangannya dan segera berlari menuju gerbang sekolahnya.

"Baekhyun-ah! Nanti kau pulang jam berapa?" tanya Chanyeol sedikit berteriak karena Baekhyun sudah agak jauh.

"jam 2!" jawab Baekhyun yang juga berteriak.

"Nanti aku jemput disini lagi ne? Kau belajarlah yang rajin!" teriak Chanyeol.

"Arraseo!" balas Baekhyun dari kejauhan. Terlihat sebuah senyuman tersunging dibibir manis nya.

.

.

Jam dua siang. Chanyeol menunggu Baekhyun didepan gerbang sekolahnya. Dilihatnya seluruh siswa sudah keluar dari gerbang. Tapi dimana Baekhyun?

Kenapa dia belum keluar juga? Apa dia ada les tambahan? Tapi, tadi dia bilang dia pulang jam dua.

Chanyeol terus celingukan mencari Baekhyun. Ia memperhatikan semua siswa yang keluar. Tapi dia masih belum juga menemukan Baekhyun.

DORR!

Chanyeol hampir saja lompat dari tempatnya berdiri. Seseorang mengaggetkannya tiba-tiba.

"oh, rupanya kau" Ucap Chanyeol setelah menengok ke belakangnya. Disana ada Baekhyun yang sedang tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Kau sudah lama menunggu?" Tanya Baekhyun setelah puas tertawa.

Chanyeol mengangguk. Ia menunjukkan kesepuluh jarinya pada Baekhyun.

"sepuluh menit?" ucap Baekhyun. Chanyeol mengangguk lagi.

"itu sih baru sebentar, aku pernah menunggu bus sampai dua jam! Padahal saat itu aku sedang terburu-buru, hhhh~ aku kesal sekali waktu itu, kau tahu, akhirnya aku tidak jadi berangkat. Menyebalkan sekali" Cerita Baekhyun panjang kali lebar sama dengan persegi panjang. *plak

"itu sih urusanmu, kenapa malah jadi curhat" Ucap Chanyeol dengan wajah datarnya. "Sudahlah, ayo cepat naik" Chanyeol memberikan helm pada Baekhyun, tidak peduli dengan Baekhyun yang cemberut akibat perkataannya tadi. *poorBaek xD

Baekhyun pun memakai helm dan naik ke motor Chanyeol. Chanyeol segera menjalankan motornya ke apartement Baekhyun. Tanpa Baekhyun ketahui, dibalik helm yang Chanyeol pakai, sebenarnya Chanyeol sedang tersenyum lebar. Mungkin yang Baekhyun tahu, Chanyeol kesal karena ia malah curhat panjang lebar tadi. Tapi yang ada dipikiran Chanyeol sebenarnya adalah-

_'dia lucu sekali saat bercerita,apalagi saat ia mem-poutkan bibirnya. Rasanya ingin menciumnya sekarang juga. Ahh, kenapa aku selalu terpesona dengan bibirnya? Tapi bibirnya itu benar-benar maniis sekali, apalagi kalau dirasakan'_

Chanyeol tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum karena pikiran mesumnya itu. Berkali-kali ia berusaha mengusir pikiran itu dari otaknya, tapi pikiran itu selalu datang kembali. Jadi, Chanyeol memutuskan untuk membiarkan pikiran itu terus ada. *dasarmesum!

.

.

Hari berikutnya, Chanyeol kembali menjemput Baekhyun disekolahnya. Dan masih seperti kemarin, Baekhyun lama sekali keluarnya. Chanyeol mendengus sebal. Padahal hari ini ada urusan yang sangat penting dikampusnya.

Seseorang yang Chanyeol tunggu pun akhirnya keluar dari gerbang sekolahnya. Dengan santainya, ia berjalan sambil melambaikan tangan pada Chanyeol.

"Kau ini, bisa lebih cepat sedikit tidak?" Tanya Chanyeol sewot.

"Maaf, tadi aku ada sedikit urusan" Jawab Baekhyun.

"ya sudah ayo cepat naik" Ucap Chanyeol sambil memberikan helm pada Baekhyun.

Chanyeol pun segera menjalankan motornya. Ia harus segera ke kampusnya sekarang juga, tidak peduli meskipun ia bersama Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menepuk-nepuk pundak Chanyeol setelah ia sadar bahwa jalan yang sedang ia lewati bukan jalan untuk menuju ke apartemennya.

"Kita mau kemana? Seharusnya kita belok kanan saat di pertigaan tadi, kenapa kau malah belok kiri?" Tanya Baekhyun sedikit berteriak karena mereka sedang berada di jalan raya.

"kita ke kampusku dulu, ada urusan penting" Jawab Chanyeol masih tetap fokus menyetir.

"Apa? Kenapa aku harus ikut?" protes Baekhyun.

"Sudah ikut saja, aku sangat terburu-buru" jawab Chanyeol lagi.

.

Sesampainya dikampus, Chanyeol segera menarik tangan Baekhyun menuju ruang latihan band nya. Tapi saat baru memasuki area kampus, segerombolan orang langsung menyerbu mereka.

"Kyaaaa! Chanyeol! Kau tampan sekalii!" "Chanyeol, aku mencintaimu!" "Chanyeol, terimalah cintaku!"

Kira-kira seperti itulah yang dikatakan segerombolan orang itu. Baekhyun mengernyitkan keningnya. Siapa orang-orang ini? Dan... siapa itu Chanyeol?

Baekhyun menutup mulutnya dengan satu tangannya, ia baru teringat kalau dia belum mengetahui nama namja yang sedang menggandengnya itu.

Ahh, aku bodoh sekali, sudah sering bertemu tapi malah belum tahu namanya. Pikir Baekhyun.

"psstt..." Baekhyun menepuk pundak Chanyeol. Chanyeol menoleh ke arah Baekhyun, matanya seolah mengatakan 'apa?'

"Apa mereka sedang menyebut namamu?" tanya Baekhyun dengan suara sekecil mungkin, tapi Chanyeol masih bisa mendengarnya.

"Jadi, selama ini kau tidak tahu namaku?" tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun hanya menunjukkan wajah nyengirnya. Lalu, siapa orang-orang ini?

"mereka ini adalah fans ku. asal kau tahu saja, aku adalah namja populer di kampus ini" Ucap Chanyeol yang seakan tahu isi hati Baekhyun.

Baekhyun hanya menggumam "oh" saja. Wajar saja jika pria tampan seperti Chanyeol menjadi namja populer.

Tapi tiba-tiba Baekhyun teringat sesuatu, jika fans Chanyeol sebanyak ini, berarti secara tidak langsung, mereka semua adalah saingannya. OMO!

Ini akan menjadi tantangan yang berat baginya. Ia harus memenangkan hati Chanyeol secepatnya sebelum orang-orang ini merebutnya.

"Hei, lihat! Chanyeol menggandeng siswa sma!" teriak salah satu fans Chanyeol. Kemudian, terjadilah sedikit bisik-bisik diantara mereka.

Baekhyun mendengus sebal. Ia menutupi wajahnya dengan satu tangannya. Seperti layaknya seorang buronan narapidana.

_"Mereka pasti sedang membicarakanku,setelah ini mungkin Chanyeol akan terlibat sebuah scandal. Seperti artis-artis biasanya, sebuah scandal tentang kisah cinta mereka. Aku jadi membayangkan jika ini nanti akan menjadi sebuah scandal, lalu Chanyeol yang akan angkat bicara tentang hubunganku dengannya bahwa kami memang benar-benar pacaran. Kkkkk~" pikir Baekhyun. _sekarang ia malah jadi senyum-senyum sendiri.

BRAK!

Chanyeol menutup pintu ruang latihannya dengan cepat sebelum fans-fansnya itu ikut masuk. Tapi tentu saja Baekhyun ikut masuk dengannya. Didalam ruang latihan sudah ada teman-teman satu band Chanyeol. Ada Sehun sebagai drum, Kai sebagai vokal grup, dan Tao yang nantinya juga akan bersama Chanyeol sebagai gitaris.

"rupanya kalian sudah ada disini semua" Ucap Chanyeol. Ia mengambil gitar listriknya dan berdiri diposisinya.

"kenapa kau lama sekali?" tanya Kai sebagai vokalis sekaligus leader grup.

"ah itu, tadi aku terjebak macet" Jawab Chanyeol sekenanya.

"lalu, siapa dia? Pacarmu?" Tanya Kai lagi sambil menunjuk seseorang dibelakang Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menoleh kebelakangnya. Ahh, Baekhyun! ia hampir saja terlupakan. Bocah itu terus saja menguntit di belakang Chanyeol.

"Kau duduklah disana" Ucap Chanyeol sambil menunjuk sebuah bangku yang ada di pinggir ruang latihan.

"Tidak mau, aku mau didekatmu saja" tolak Baekhyun. Ia bahkan meremas baju bagian belakang Chanyeol. Seperti anak kecil yang tidak ingin berpisah dengan ibunya. Menggemaskan sekali.

"Aku harus latihan, karena setelah ini aku ada pentas" Ucap Chanyeol.

"pentas apa?" tanya Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menghela nafas sejenak. Anak ini, cerewet sekali. Pikir Chanyeol

"hanya pentas sekolah" jawab Chanyeol.

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk sambil bergumam "oh" saja.

"ayo cepat, pentas akan dimulai 20 menit lagi" Ucap Sehun sedikit kesal.

Baekhyun langsung menatap Sehun dengan tatapan sinis.

"kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?" tanya Sehun.

Baekhyun hanya berdecak kesal kemudian ia berjalan menuju kursi di pinggir ruangan itu.

"ck, dasar aneh" gumam Sehun.

"Kalau di lihat-lihat, kau manis juga ya, apalagi saat marah" goda Kai pada Baekhyun yang langsung mendapat dua tatapan maut dari Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

"Yak! Jangan sembarangan bicara, kata-kata itu hanya Chanyeol yang boleh mengatakannya padaku" Ucap Baekhyun yang entah disengaja atau tidak. Yang pasti, ucapan Baekhyun yang barusan itu sukses membuat pipi Chanyeol bersemu merah. *cieygngasihkode

"Aigoo, manis sekali kalian ini, aku sangat mendukung hubungan kalian" Ucap Tao yang sedari tadi hanya diam saja.

"YAKK!" Teriak Sehun sambil memukul snar drum nya. Semua yang ada disana tersentak kaget dan langsung memusatkan perhatiannya pada Sehun.

"Sekarang waktu kita tinggal 10 menit! Dan kalian malah melakukan hal yang tidak jelas!" Ucap Sehun kesal. Dia memang orang yang paling pemarah diantara semua anggota band itu.

"Ya sudah, sekarang ayo kita latihan. Pentas akan segera dimulai" Ucap Kai. Mereka semua segera bersiap di posisi mereka masing-masing.

Sebelum musik dimulai, Chanyeol masih sempat memberikan wink spesial pada Baekhyun.

OMO! Jantungku hampir saja melompat dari tempatnya. Baekhyun memegang dadanya yang terasa sesak tiba-tiba. Ia pun tidak bisa menutupi pipinya yang sudah seperti kepiting rebus.

.

.

**TBC**

**Mohon review nya yahh ^^**


End file.
